Campaigns: 2015 Campaigns
All campaigns that occurred in 2015 will be listed here. Wrath of Ragecinder December 2015 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Reports of the Iron Horde acting in the Burning Steppes prompted the regiment to deploy in force to contend with their presence. Led by Siegesmith Regina Kasteen, the regiment engaged the Ironmarch led by Warlord Ragecinder in a month-long campaign of attrition. The regiment suffered heavy casualties in the conflict but eventually secured victory against the Iron Horde. Ribbon: Ironblood Reinforcements September 2015 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Joined by the Dwarven Vanguard, the regiment deployed to Khaz Modan to aid the Ironblood Clan of dwarves in their fight against an army of forest trolls under the command of a mysterious "golden priest." Contending with devilsaurs and witchdoctors in the Valley of Kings, the regiment defeated the golden priest alongside their dwarven allies. Ribbon: The Afflicted Forest September 2015 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The first regiment was deployed to the Gilnean port-settlement of Surwich to assist in its defense and investigate an abrupt influx of Feral Worgen. They quickly discovered that two warlock brothers had begun to criminally bend the minds of their Worgen kin. After the unit captured those afflicted and defeated the warlock master-minds, Surwich was saved and established as a healthy, stable port for the Alliance Navy. Ribbon: The Pirate King's War August 2015 - January 2016 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: What began as a simple patrol to quash a smuggling ring soon led to a bloody conflict that engulfed the whole of the Kingdom's borderlands. A league of pirates, smugglers, and mercenaries known as the South Seas Confederacy battled it out against the Royal Army throughout the Kingdom of Stormwind. Eventually, after a series of costly defeats for the Confederacy, their leader, the Pirate King, was slain and peace was finally restored to the realm. Ribbon: Theramore Ghosts July 2015 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: After the Kirin Tor of Dalaran detected strange magical readings in the ruins of Theramore, they discovered that residual energies from the arcane bomb that destroyed the city had attracted orcish warlocks. The regiment defeated the orcish cultists but were promptly attacked by the ghosts of the deceased inhabitants of Theramore. The regiment destroyed a silver ring that the arcane energies had manifested within and released the spirits from undeath. Ribbon: Iron War Uldum Expedition May 2015 - June 2015 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Shamed by their handling of the Westfall Rebellion, the first regiment was sent to guard the Explorer's League at their remote backwater outpost in Uldum. When the archaeologists discovered a powerful Titan weapon hidden in an ancient facility, the Regiment raced Silvermoon Reliquary agents to obtain it and confront a great evil that dwelled in the depths of the desert; Yov'ogner, a servant of the Old Gods. Ribbon: Iron War Westfall Rebellion March 2015 - April 2015 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Iron War Westfall Rebellion was a civil war fought in Westfall and Elwynn Forest between loyalists to the Kingdom of Stormwind and rebels loyal to Harold Brook, the self-proclaimed King of Westfall. Due to the Stormwind Army's preoccupation in Draenor after the Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth, the rebel forces were quickly able to conquer vast swathes of Westfall and Elwynn before being brutally defeated. Ribbon: Hillsbrad Reinforcements February 2015 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Lured into a trap by forces of a mysterious cult of undeath, the first regiment joined forces with the League of Lordaeron in a fight for survival in the Hillsbrad Foothills. The regiment contended with undead augmented by robotic enhancements and was ultimately able to help the League of Lordaeron stop the mechanized cult. Ribbon: Category:Campaigns